Plus jamais
by tulia01
Summary: Harry,abandonné par tous,a été élevé pour devenir mangemort. Alors que le monde magique entre en guerre, découvrira-t-il les secrets se cachant derrière tout cela ? James-Lily vivant
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages entourant le monde de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (c'est pas parce que j'ai pas envie). Tous sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.  
_

* * *

**Prologue ( partie 1)**

C'était une belle nuit d'été ordinaire. Les réverbères projetaient leur lumière orangée contre le dallage. De rares voitures éclairaient d'encore plus rares passants.

Dans tout ce calme, une femme apparu soudain à l'angle d'une rue. Elle était belle avec sa chevelure flamboyante malgré son visage baigné de larmes. Elle portait précieusement un paquet de tissus contre elle. Ce qui frappait chez cette femme ce n'était pas sa beauté ou tout autre détail de ce genre. Ce qui frappait c'étaient ses yeux. Des yeux verts brillants dans la nuit, des yeux effrayés remplis de tristesse.

Tout à coup, une explosion retentit au loin

La femme sursauta et serra le paquet encore plus fort contre sa poitrine. Tremblante, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Et là, elle vit la marque verte.

- "Encore, souffla-t-elle."

Il n'y avait plus un seul jour sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Cette marque elle l'a haïssait de tout son être, elle annonçait chaque jour son lot de morts et de souffrance.

La jeune femme tremblaient et jeta des regards anxieux de tout les cotés. La ruelle paraissait déserte, la jeune femme sembla alors hésiter quelques instants puis se remit en marche d'un pas rapide tout en inspectant les numéros des bâtiments aux alentours. Malgré sa peur elle avançait doucement, comme si il ne désirait arriver.

- "511, j'y suis."

La femme se recula pour observer la maison. Cette maison était sombre. De lourdes grilles en fer forgé se dressèrent devant elle. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle ouvrit alors délicatement le paquet de tissus qu'elle tenait serré dans ses bras. Tandis qu'elle observait ce que contenait le paquet, elle sourit tristement.

Contre elle, se tenait un enfant endormit d'à peine quelques jours enveloppé dans de vieux draps. C'était cet enfant qu'elle regardait avec un regard remplit d'amour au milieu de ces larmes.

Elle déposa le nourrisson contre les grilles puis elle s'agenouille devant lui.

- "Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille du nourrisson. Elle l'embrassa ensuite.

Après de longue minutes à l'observer dormir, elle reprit possessivement l'enfant dans ces bras. Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, elle vit la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Elle la regarda longuement sans bouger et puis son visage changea. Il ne reflétait plus uniquement de la tristesse car dans ses yeux on y voyait très clairement de la détermination.

- "Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ici, tu survivras, je le sais, ajouta–t-elle."

Elle déposa alors l'enfant sur le parvis.

- "Adieu, n'oublie pas que je t'aime ,dit-elle la voix tremblante."

Elle se leva, sonna à la porte et puis disparu, ne se retournant pas aux cris de l'enfant.

_à suivre_

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

_ Merci de m'avoir lu , j'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Au moment ou j'écris ces mots on a écrit que le premier chapitre , mais j' ai déjà plein d'idées pour la posterai normalement la deuxiement partie du prologue ce soir ou alors demain matin ._

_Si vous avez aimé, détesté, des questions ou des conseils, n' hésité pas les reviews c'est fait pour ça :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Plus jamais

**Auteur :** Tulia01

**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient._

**Résumé :**Harry a été abandonné par tous, élevé pour devenir mangemort. Alors que le monde magique entre en guerre, découvrira-t-il les secrets se cachant derrière tout cela ? James-Lily vivant

**Couple :** allez savoir

**Note : **Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews et vos alerts, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste. Comme m'a fait remarquer tenshihouou j'ai des problèmes avec l'orthographe, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour devenir mon beta qu'il me fasse signe.

J'espère que cette fiction ne provoquera pas en vous trop de réactions négatives du genre, colère, déception,...

* * *

**Prologue (partie 2)**

Une aube nouvelle se leva au dessus du bâtiment délabré de l'orphelinat 511.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'impatientait sur le parvis frappant régulièrement le dallage en pierre bleue de sa canne.

Les doubles battants s'entrouvrirent enfin laissant apparaitre une femme d'un certain âge, rondouillarde aux yeux d'un gris acier. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de se présenter, la vieille femme l'agressa.

- Si vous venez pour abandonner vos sales mômes, il n'y a plus de ...

- Hum... l'interrompit l'homme, un sourcil levé.

Elle suspendit alors sa phrase, remarquant que l'homme n'avait vraiment pas le profil d'une personne venue abandonner son enfant. Il était habillé d'un étrange cape noir suspendue à l'épaule par une bronche d'argent. Cet homme paraissait riche, très riche même et il n'en fallait pas plus pour attirer son attention.

- Lucius Malfoy, se présenta l'homme.

La moldue le regarda ne comprenant décidément plus rien.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Lucius la regarda d'un air affligé, les moldus étaient vraiment une race inférieur.

- Je viens de vous le dire, rétorqua Lucius d'un air agacé.

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans les yeux de la femme.

- Vous venez pour adopter, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'une personne telle que vous vient ici ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton caressant.

- Pourquoi d'autre ?

Elle céda alors le passage au visiteur et le guida à travers les couloirs sinueux aux carrelages bicolores, descellés par endroits. Lucius Malfoy la suivit en faisant claquer mon manteau derrière lui.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce mal éclairée et crasseuse dans laquelle des enfants dormaient plusieurs par berceaux. Les cris stridents de quelques bambins réveillés se faisaient entendre.

Le riche visiteur retroussa ses narines en une grimace dégoutée. Il sortit un mouchoir de soie blanche brodé de sa poche pour le placer devant son nez voulant se protéger ainsi de l'horrible odeur qui régnait dans la pièce.

L'homme ne cachait même pas son dégoût profond pour l'établissement délabré et surpeuplé ainsi que pour les personnes s'y trouvant.

- Justement, deux nouveau-nés sont arrivés cette semaine, ils sont dans le berceau près de la fenêtre, commença-t-elle.

Elle se mit ensuite à vanter les mérites de son établissement et l'excellente santé de ses pensionnaires. Mais Lucius n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et arriva devant un berceau partagé par deux enfants, l'un blond aux yeux d'un vert brillant, l'autre brun aux pupilles gris-bleu. En les voyant, le sorcier souriait, d'un sourire effrayant

La gérante pendant ce temps continuait son monologue.

- …. D'ailleurs vous tombez bien, à quelques jours près l'orphelinat était fermé. Trouver que cet endroit que j'entretiens si bien est insalubre, c'est une honte.

Sans en écouté davantage, Lucius Malfoy pointa l'enfant blond qui le regardait d'un interrogateur.

- Celui-ci.

- Très bon choix, monsieur très bon choix, répondit la femme avec une soumission effrayante.

Le sorcier était dégouté, cette moldue se comportait comme s'il souhaitait acheter un nouveau balais. Cependant une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir complété toute cette paperasserie moldue et surtout après quelques sorts, il ressortit avec l'enfant blond dans ses bras.

* * *

_Manoir Malfoy_

Lucius arriva dans la chambre où reposait son épouse avec son fils, Drago, dans les bras. Narcissa leva la tête vers lui.

- As-tu trouvé un enfant qui correspond ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, il est ici, répondit Lucius en montrant l'enfant blond qui dormait dans ses bras.

Narcissa eut alors un soupire de soulagement. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant pour l'observer.

- Parfait, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Il nous ressemble tellement, on dirait notre vrai fils. Dommage que ce soit un sang-de-bourbe.

Lucius eut une grimaça à ces mots. Une lueur inquiète passa alors dans les yeux de Narcissa.

- L'as-tu déjà présenté au maitre ?

- Oui, répondit doucement son époux, Drago n'aura pas de problème.

Il confia alors l'enfant blond à un elfe de maison.

- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas tué ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, apparemment ce moldu a de la magie en lui. Cela nous a vraiment facilité la tâche. Le maitre n'y a vu que du feu.

à suivre

Tulia01

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Plus jamais

**Auteur :** Tulia01

**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient._

**Résumé :**Harry a été abandonné par tous, élevé pour devenir mangemort. Alors que le monde magique entre en guerre, découvrira-t-il les secrets se cachant derrière tout cela ? James-Lily vivant

**Note :** Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite de l'histoire.

Un tout grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à tous les lecteurs.

Bonne lecture à tous.**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1

_7 ans plus tard_

L'air froid emplît les poumons d'Harry. Le temps de ce mois de décembre n'en finissait pas de refroidir. Le jeune garçon était glacé mais heureux.

- Tous les ingrédients sont enfin réunis, murmura-t-il, un nuage de buée s'élevant de ses lèvres.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Sa potion ne pourra pas être commencée aujourd'hui. Il retourna vers le manoir d'un pas sûr. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, ne serait pas satisfait mais il avait mieux réussit que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Les cheveux blonds d'Harry, attachés en catogan, reflétèrent l'argent de la lune gibbeuse. La lueur de l'astre céleste éclairait la forêt d'un halot argenté. Se détournant des bosquets bordant la forêt, Harry évita les sorts de protection et d'identification entourant le manoir et se posta sur le parvis de la bâtisse.

Prenant une inspiration, il empoigna le heurtoir de bronze qui ornait la porte d'entrée et le laissa retomber sourdement. Malgré les années, la porte au bois patiné par l'usure du temps lui semblait toujours aussi lourde.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, maudit elfe !, grommela Harry

Attendant que Krotz, l'elfe de maison, lui ouvre, il laissa dériver son regard. L'horizon était noyé dans la nuit. Un lac brillait légèrement, ondulant sous la caresse du vent. La petite partie de la forêt qui appartenait à sa famille depuis la nuit des temps ressemblait à un parc bien ordonné, tant la taille des arbres était soignée.

Un bruit se fit entendre à la porte, sortant Harry de sa contemplation.

- Krotz, est-ce toi, elfe ?

Les yeux du garçon quittèrent lentement le chemin de graviers qui suivait la lisière de la forêt et se posèrent sur les murs du manoir. Harry aimait ce bâtiment imposant, sombre et fantomatique. Il aimait particulièrement les dessins d'une rigueur géométrique formés par les rais de lumières émanant des hautes fenêtres.

- Second jeune maitre souhaite-t-il quelque chose ? demanda une petite créature aux larges oreilles.

Les battants d'ébène de la façade s'étaient soudain écartés pour laisser passer l'elfe de maison.

- Krotz serait heureux de servir, ajouta l'elfe, en se pressant aux côtés d'Harry.

L'enfant le toisa d'un air dédaigneux.

- Prends-mon sac, elfe ! ordonna-t-il.

- Bien maître…

Harry lui jeta un air de dégoût. Ces êtres étaient si inférieurs ! Et tellement soumis. Cet asservissement lui soulevait le cœur.

' Père a bien raison, lorsqu'il dit qu'à part les sangs purs, rien n'est digne de vivre librement' pensa-t-il.

- Porte les ingrédients à l'intérieur, ajouta Harry. Surtout ne les abime pas, ils sont plus précieux que toi.

L'elfe s'incline avant d'escorter son jeune maître jusqu'au laboratoire. Puis il disparu, laissant le garçon franchir les montants en bois sculpté de l'entrée.

Le laboratoire se situait à l'arrière du manoir. C'était une vaste pièce séparée en deux parties. L'une était entièrement encombrée d'alambics et de fioles et était plongée dans la pénombre. L'autre, éclairée par une immense baie vitrée, servait à la culture des plantes et à l'élevage des animaux. La famille Malefoy les utilisait régulièrement dans l'élaboration de ses potions.

La vieille voix grincheuse du professeur de potion d'Harry s'élevait du fond de la salle :

- Deux fioles de foie de griffon mouillés, trois racines de mandragore, une pincée d'oubliette… Où ai-je mis l'oubliettte ?

Harry s'approcha lentement.

- Ah, tu es là, Harry, dit le professeur, en le remarquant.

- Alors cette récolte ? ajouta-t-il. Krotz, le sac !

L'elfe s'avança, portant précautionneusement la sacoche contenant les ingrédients récoltés par Harry.

Un infime soupir franchit le seuil des lèvres du professeur, alors qu'il vérifiait la récolte.

- Hum. C'est tout juste passable.

Harry haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Son professeur de potion n'avait jamais été content et ne le serait jamais. Au moins aujourd'hui semblait-il moins incommodé que d'habitude par l'incompétence de son élève.

- Harry, ne vous avais-je pas demandé d'apporter ces ingrédients pour 17 heures au plus tard ? demanda le professeur, reprenant subitement la parole.

Il avait haussé la voix sur l'heure supposée de son retour.

- Je suis désolé monsieur Grim, répondit Harry. Certains ingrédients demandaient un rituel particulier. Cela m'a demandé plus de temps que prévu.

- Seulement certains ingrédients ? rétorqua Grim. Non ! Ils demandaient tous un rituel particulier ! Vous deviez gérer votre temps, Harry !

- Mais…

- Monsieur Malfoy exige que vous sachiez faire cette potion pour demain ! Vous la réussirez donc. Car les Malfoy ne ratent jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non monsieur, nous ne devons rien rater.

- Très bien. Vous n'irez donc ne pas vous coucher avant d'avoir finit cette potion. Vous passerez la nuit dessus s'il le faut.

- Je viendrais constater votre succès demain à l'aube, ajouta le professeur, tournant le dos à son élève.

- Les Malfoy ne ratent jamais rien…, marmonna Harry. Alors je dois vraiment faire partie de la marge d'erreur…

Il se mit à la tâche, s'appliquant de son mieux. Encore une nuit blanche en perceptive.

* * *

_Le soleil commence à pointer, à l'aube du jour. Un être de petite taille s'approche de l'enfant endormi sur sa table de travail. Une potion à l'allure hésitante bouillonne faiblement dans le chaudron posé à côté de son corps._

_L'être a finit par s'attacher à l'enfant, le temps passant. Mais il ne le lui aurait montré pour rien au monde._

_Il se détourne du corps endormi et observe la texture douteuse de la potion mijotant. Pas réussie, mais moins catastrophique que d'habitude. L'enfant a beau être un Malfoy, il n'a aucun talent en potion. _

_Heureusement qu'il comble son manque de talent inné dans cette matière par d'excellentes prédispositions dans d'autres domaines de la sorcellerie. Malgré tout, son étude acharnée lui permet d'accomplir vaille que vaille les potions requises par Lucius Malfoy, même les plus élaborées. L'enfant ne peut déplaire à son père. Jamais._

_Ce matin, le professeur de potion fait semblant de ne pas avoir vu les fautes de son élève. Pour une fois. Après tout, l'enfant n'a que sept ans. Or, rare sont les élèves, même âgés de douze ans qui arrivent au même résultat. Et puis, la potion fonctionnera correctement._

_« Lucius Malfoy sera satisfait de son fils… », pensa le professeur. « …Peut-être »._

_L'être trouve vaguement étrange de ne pas dispenser ses cours de potion à l'autre fils de la famille. Mais le professeur ne se mêle pas des décisions de la famille. Le maître Malfoy ordonne, et lui accomplit ses volontés. _

_Le professeur ne s'appesantit pas sur cette pensée. Essayer de tirer une logique des pratiques des familles de sang pur est vaine._

_« C'est humain », pense le demi- gobelin, méprisé par tous._

_

* * *

  
_

Les rayons du soleil frappaient avec insistance le visage d'Harry. Il ouvrit un œil et le referma immédiatement. Il gémit, arraché à ses songes plaisants. Redressant la tête, il aperçut une silhouette qui quittait la pièce à petits pas pressés.

« Le Professeur Grim n'est toujours pas passé », pensa Harry.

Le garçon s'étira lentement. Il jeta un dernier regard à ce qui, dans le chaudron, aurait dû être une potion repousse-spectre. Décidément, le don des potions l'avait oublié à la naissance.

Résigné, Harry quitta le laboratoire et se lança dans le dédale des immenses couloirs de marbre que comprenait le manoir. Encore une heure avant de se présenter au petit-déjeuner.

- Alors, Harry, encore une nuit ratée ? dit une voix amusée au dessus de sa tête.

Un corps transparent apparu juste au dessus du jeune garçon. Hibrius, le fantôme de la demeure Malefoy, venait de faire son apparition.

- Évidemment, tout le monde ne peut pas être doué dans la famille, continua le fantôme, ce n'est pas comme ton frère. Lui, au moins, …

- Va-t-en ! le coupa Harry.

- Comment ? Tu oses t'adresser de la sorte à mon insigne personne ? Moi, Holl Hibrius, l'illustre ancêtre du Grand Maître en personne ? Qui es-tu, toi, jeune insignifi…

Harry s'en fut en courant, son pas résonnant lugubrement sur le parquet.

- Moi, qui ai combattu pendant la Grande Attaque ! continuait le fantôme. Qui ai vaincu les moldus ! Dont on a presque coupé la tête ! Moi qui ai échappé à … »

S'emparant subitement de bouts de plâtre arrachés au plafond, le fantôme les lança à la tête du garçon, pérorant toujours.

Hibrius était le cauchemar ambulant d'Harry. Toujours à le rabaisser, toujours à se moquer. Il surgissait des murs quand Harry s'y attendait le moins et prenait un malin plaisir à faire de lui la cible de ses projectiles favoris.

Passant près des cuisines, le fantôme, lassé de poursuivre l'enfant, s'en retourna à ses occupations, humant à pleines narines le fumet qui s'échappait de l'office.

A bout de souffle, Harry s'appuya contre le mur. Il jeta un regard aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans l'aile ouest de l'immense bâtisse des Malefoy. L'aile des enfants, comme l'appelaient les serviteurs.

A cette heure le manoir était vide et la moindre respiration du garçon se trouvait amplifiée, envahissant tout l'espace.

Soudain, sa mère apparu au détour d'un couloir. Elle se tenait devant lui, comme toujours, la tête haute. Ses yeux gris, braqués sur lui, exprimaient une infinie tristesse. Une aura irréelle englobait la mère du jeune garçon, due à ses cheveux d'un blond à la limite du blanc, qui flottaient autours d'elle telle une mantille arachnéenne. Il émanait d'elle un air irréel. On aurait dit un être entre le monde des esprits et celui des humains.

- Harry va dans ta chambre, dit Narcissa. Ne te présente pas au déjeuner. Tu ne peux être présentable avec de tels signes de fatigue, dit-elle.

Le garçon amorça un pas pour se rendre dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

- Harry ! le rappela-t-elle, tu as réussi ta potion, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ai penaud et embêté du garçon lui répondit mieux que toute parole.

- Tu dois vraiment te reprendre, lui serina-t-elle, il en va de ta…

Subitement, Narcissa s'interrompit. Après une courte hésitation, elle pris une profonde inspiration et sembla se reprendre. Puis elle lança :

- Prépare tes plus beaux atours pour le dîner. Nous avons une invitée.

Tournant la tête, le jeune garçon aperçut l'ombre menaçante de sa tante Bellatrix. Un frisson de terreur lui glaça l'échine.

_à suivre..._

_Tulia01  
_

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment ;)

Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si ce n'est pas trop compliqué.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Plus jamais

**Auteur :** Tulia01

**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient._

**Résumé :**Harry a été abandonné par tous, élevé pour devenir mangemort. Alors que le monde magique entre en guerre, découvrira-t-il les secrets se cachant derrière tout cela ? James-Lily vivant

**Note :** Salut tout le monde, bonne nouvelle, j'ai trouvé un bêta (HH) pour cette histoire. J'espère que notre travail vous plaira pour ce chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et une alert et aux autres lecteurs aussi bien sur :)

.

Bonne lecture à tous.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_précédemment:_

_Subitement, Narcissa s'interrompit. Après une courte hésitation, elle prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se reprendre. Puis elle lança :_

_- Prépare tes plus beaux atours pour le dîner. Nous avons une invitée._

_Tournant la tête, le jeune garçon aperçut l'ombre menaçante de sa tante Bellatrix. Un frisson de terreur lui glaça l'échine._

* * *

Subitement, le soleil éclaira le mur près duquel Harry et sa mère discutaient de ses cours de potion. L'ombre de Bellatrix Lestrange que le garçon avait cru voir avait disparu.

- ouf, pensa Harry, ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Narcissa s'était détournée de son fils et avait fait demi-tour. Harry reprit son chemin et entra dans sa chambre.

- Heureusement, Mère m'a dit de me faire présentable, pensa-t-il.

Le garçon ne pouvait empêcher la voix de son père de résonner dans sa tête :

- Jamais, au grand jamais, un Malfoy ne doit paraitre négligé ! Un affront, Harry, ce serait un affront !

Harry retint un soupir et poussa la porte de bois sculpté au motif de serpent.

La chambre de l'enfant était un vaste espace dépouillé, meublé de bibliothèques et de quelques commodes.

Le regard du garçon se posa sur son lit, la fatigue lui vrillait les tempes.

- dormir, je veux dormir…

Harry s'étendit de tout son long sur les draps. Son bras rencontra une protubérance.

- Oh non, pas ca…

Le livre que son père lui avait donné. _« Pourquoi les moldus sont-ils si faible ? »_, paru aux éditions Voldy et préfacé par Sir Croptin, l'ancien Bras Droit du Maître des Ténèbres.

- Il faut que je le finisse, il le faut, il le faut…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry entama vaillamment la lecture du livre, dans un silence absolu.

Aux alentours de midi, les tiraillements de son estomac le sortirent de sa concentration.

- Elfe ! Apporte-moi à manger, lança-t-il à Krotz.

- Tiens, et apporte-moi du jus de citrouille.

- Et n'oublie pas mes dragées de Bertie …

Des cailloux atterrirent soudain contre les vitres la pièce, interrompant ses ordres. Deux pies s'envolaient, sous une pluie de projectiles. Une voix retentît au loin :

- Vade retro Satanas, maudits volatiles !

Harry se dirigea vers les hautes fenêtres donnant sur le bois.

- Maudits volatiles, venez ici ! Affrontez-moi ! Ne fuyez pas de la sorte !

- Encore ce stupide fantôme, pensa Harry, posant son front contre les carreaux.

Près du lac, trois silhouettes se profilaient. Deux grandes et la dernière, petite. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago. Drago, son frère, était à peine plus âgé que lui. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu étudier ou presque pas, contrairement à lui.

- Harry, étudie ! clamait constamment son père. Ne reste pas là planté comme un vulgaire troll !

- Harry, ajoutait sa mère, ne me déçois pas. Travaille et sois sérieux.

Pourtant, comme l'avait murmuré son professeur de métamorphose appliquée, _« cet élève est déjà trop avancé pour un enfant de son âge »._

Poussant un soupir, le garçon s'en retourna à la lecture de son livre.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque qu'il en tourna la dernière page.

- Pas trop tôt, pensa Harry.

- Second jeune maître, lança alors la voix fluette de Krotz, vous êtes attendu dans la salle à manger.

Harry ferma son livre d'un coup sec et quitta la pièce. Il réajusta sa tenue et descendit le long de l'escalier de granit qui menait à la salle-à-manger. Toute sa famille était déjà présente. Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

- Père, mère, Drago.

Les convives lui rendirent son salut.

- Prends place, Harry.

Il s'installa, regarda quelques instants le scintillement des couverts en argent et écouta d'une oreille la conversation qui venait de reprendre.

- Le ministre s'accorde de plus en plus de droits, s'il continue, il finira même par autoriser ces animaux de moldus au chemin de traverse.

- Ce ministre n'est qu'un pantin de Dumbledore, rétorqua Narcissa. Il n'est plus bon a rien depuis la disparition du Maître des ténèbres.

La conversation s'interrompit pour laisser place aux elfes de maison apportant les plats. Traditionnellement, Lucius, après s'être servi, adressait la parole à ses fils.

- Pourvu que père ne dise rien, pour ma potion, pourvu que Père ne dise rien… se répétait Harry. Les remarques de son père n'étaient jamais très plaisantes.

- Drago, as-tu fini le livre que je t'ai donné à lire ?

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Lucius venait d'adresser la parole à son frère.

- Apparemment ma potion n'était catastrophique, pensa Harry. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Sinon, Père n'aurait pas manqué de m'en faire la remarque.

Harry observa son frère, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il enviait Drago d'être si libre, de passer du temps avec leurs parents.

- N'y pense pas, se dit Harry, n'y pense pas, cela ne vaut pas la peine. Drago est l'ainé, c'est normal qui ait l'attention de nos parents.

Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de l'envahir. Elle était là, bien au chaud, au fond de son cœur.

- Père, répondit Drago, cela fait moins de trois semaines que j'ai commencé _« Les diverses créatures magiques »_. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps.

Harry n'avait pourtant mis qu'un jour pour le lire.

- Hum ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton cadet de temps en temps, rétorqua Lucius avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Le seul but de cette phrase avait été de faire réagir Drago. Narcissa haussa un sourcil discret.

- Bien père, dit Drago.

Le repas finit, les convives se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers. Harry, lassé de passer son temps à étudier, se glissa dans la bibliothèque paternelle. C'était une immense tour d'étagères formant des cercles concentriques. Les allées étaient à peine assez grandes pour laisser passer deux personnes côtes à côtes. Harry saisit l'une des torches magiques plantées à espaces réguliers qui projetaient des ombres difformes au sol et monta vers l'étage qui l'intéressait.

- Là… _« Les coutumes des sorciers au XVIème siècle »_ … Oui, ca a l'air chouette, pourquoi pas…

Le garçon se saisit du livre et rebroussa son chemin. Soudain, une horrible voix criarde le fit sursauter.

- Maître Harry, maître Harry.

- Hummff…

- Le second jeune maître est demandé par Mme Bellatrix au petit salon.

Harry sursauta. La sueur lui glaça le dos. Ce n'était donc pas une illusion. ELLE était bien là. Il prit une inspiration et se rendit en vitesse au lieu indiqué par l'elfe. Il n'est pas bon de faire attendre Bellatrix. Des voix étouffées lui parvenaient par la porte entrebâillée.

- Il est un poids mort, inutile. Cela ne sert à rien de le garder, dit une voix ressemblant fortement à celle de son père.

- Non, son entrainement prendra tout son sens à l'avènement du seigneur des ténèbres. Son retour est proche.

Harry sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Quelques mots lui parvinrent encore :

- … puissance… le reprendre….armée … chef….discutable.

Harry poussa lentement la porte. La conversation cessa immédiatement. Lucius et Bellatrix se faisaient face, assis dans des canapés de cuir noir qui occupaient tout le centre de la pièce. Les parents du garçon semblaient particulièrement tendus, comme à chaque visite de Bellatrix.

Harry la regarda. Bellatrix buvait son thé par petites gorgées serrées. Ses yeux balayaient rapidement la pièce dans tous les sens, infatigables. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette femme dont seule la folie égalait la puissance.

- Chère tante, père.

- Harry comment vas-tu ? Fais-tu des progrès en magie ? J'attends ton premier doloris avec impatience tu sais ? demanda Bellatrix sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Bellatrix, il a à peine sept ans. Et même pas sa première baguette.

- Eh bien, Narcissa, il faudra y remédier. De toute façon, Harry, tu vaux mieux que ton frère. Aucun talent ce Drago, aucune puissance.

- Je ne te permettrais pas de . . .

- Cesse Lucius ! Bella se retourna vers son neveu. Harry, ton père et moi avons à parler. Tiens, c'est un livre pour t'aider à patienter jusqu'à ma prochaine venue.

Elle lui tend un livre énorme à la couverture noire où s'étale un titre en rouge _« L'impact de la magie noir sur ces erreurs de la nature : les moldus. »_. La sorcière vient toujours au manoir avec quelque chose pour lui. Souvent des livres ou des artefacts de magie noire que son père s'empressait de récupérer.

Harry, soulagé, quitta la pièce. L'entrevue était terminée pour lui.

Ce fut la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'Harry vit sa tante.

Après cette étrange conversation qu'il avait surprise entre ses parents et Bellatrix, la vie avait repris son cours. Les jours s'étaient écoulés, tous identiques. Trois ans s'étaient passés ainsi. Toujours plus de savoirs accumulés, toujours plus de dégoût envers les êtres différents.

Harry s'attabla sous la tonnelle qui avait été installée dans les jardins du manoir. La chaleur de ce mois de juillet était décidément suffocante.

- J'ai quelques courses à faire sur le chemin de traverse, annonça Lucius

- Tu ne peux pas envoyer un elfe à ta place ?

Son père eut un reniflement méprisant en entendant ce que Narcissa avait dit.

- C'est trop important pour pouvoir être délégué à ces choses incapables.

- Prends Harry avec. Il n'a encore jamais vu le chemin de traverse. N'oublie pas que c'est également ton fils.

Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard meurtrier pendant quelques instants. Son père capitula.

- Soit. Harry, attends-moi dans le hall à 15 heures.

A l'heure dite, Harry se trouvait dans le hall, se demandant pourquoi sa mère avait autant insisté sur le fait qu'il est aussi le fils de Lucius. Il ne comprenait pas. Il laissa son regard errer sur les tableaux présents dans toute l'entrée. L'un d'entre eux représentait leur famille il y a quelques années.

Son père et sa mère, quasiment identiques à aujourd'hui, affichaient une mine fière. Drago et Harry étaient à leurs cotés, en retrait. Là, une différence flagrante apparaissait. Enfants, son frère et lui se ressemblaient étonnamment. Seuls leurs yeux différaient. Le temps passant, la ressemblance s'est estompée jusqu'à ce que ne reste qu'une vague similitude ne reste entre les deux frères. Lucius arriva et le tira de ses pensées :

- Allons-y, dit-il. Il effectua un transplanage d'escorte.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chemin de traverse.

- Au Chaudron Baveur. Tu verras, il n'y a rien de mieux dans le genre.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

- Comment autant de personnes peuvent-elles s'enfermer dans un bar aussi sordide ? pensa le garçon. L'odeur de la bière mêlée à celle de renfermé, de sueur et de bois rend l'air du café presque irrespirable.

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Cela, ajouté aux effets de son premier transplanage lui donnait l'impression que son repas de midi ne demandait qu'à faire demi-tour.

- Comment des hommes sains d'esprit peuvent-ils passer leurs journées là, entre les rires gras des clients et le sol à la couleur indéfinissable? S'esclama Lucius.

Harry jeta un regard d'incompréhension autour de lui, puis haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir. Se dépêchant pour ne pas perdre son père, il se fraya un chemin à sa suite.

Ils finirent par aboutir au chemin de traverse. Une multitude d'échoppes, accolées les unes aux autres, leur faisaient face. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais vu autant de sorciers rassemblés au même endroit. Toute cette animation le fascianit.

Soudain Lucius aperçut quelqu'un dans la foule.

- Fudge, murmura-t-il

Son père se tourna vers Harry

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Harry hocha de la tête alors que son père s'élançait déjà d'un pas décidé à travers la foule, jusqu'à être englouti par elle, sans même un dernier regard.

Le garçon flâna dans les échoppes du chemin de traverse. Les étals pleins de couleurs l'attirait, Harry n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel.

- Jus de citrouille, qui veut du jus de citrouille ? clamait une voix.

- La dernière robe à la mode, mesdames les sorcières ! Deeeemaaandez la dernière robe à la mode…

- Du shampoing farceur ? De la gelée beuglante ? Un déguisement de moldu ? Tout ce que vous désirez se trouve chez « Farce à Gogo ».

Les voix s'élevaient dans les airs, se disputant pour attirer le client.

Harry s'arrêta pour admirer les baguettes de sorciers qui ornaient la vitrine de l'un des magasins. Soudain, le reflet d'une femme à la chevelure rousse attira son attention. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme si elle avait vécut une tragédie.

Harry se retourna. Avec étonnement, il sentit une onde de sympathie envers cette femme le parcourir. Lorsque la femme l'aperçut, un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry avec méfiance.

- J'ai remarqué que ca fait un moment que tu es tout seul, tu es perdu ?

- J'attends mon père.

- Où est-il ? Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

La femme sembla surprise quelques instants, puis sourit, amusée.

- Tu as raison. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Mon nom est Lily Potter. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry.

- Et bien Harry que dirais-tu si j'attendais avec toi ?

Il la regarde, intrigué. Pourquoi voudrait-elle attendre avec lui ?

Bah, de toute façon, il ne risquait rien. La femme, étant une Potter, elle devait être une sang-pure. La famille Potter était une famille renommée. Il aurait pu tomber sur un de ces sangs de bourbes.

- Moi aussi, je dois attendre quelqu'un, continua la femme. Tu vois le magasin de balais là ? Mon mari y est et, le connaissant, il n'est pas près d'en sortir. Cela te dit de manger une glace en attendant ?

Harry hésita quelques instants, il avait faim. Mais la suivre n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui fut. Et puis, après tout, connaissant son père, il n'était pas près de réapparaitre…

- D'accord mais pourquoi faites- vous cela pour moi ? demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

Elle souri d'un air éteint.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Harry et Lily Potter finissaient les deux boissons qui avaient suivi la glace lorsqu'un homme brun aux cheveux en bataille s'approcha d'eux, d'un air étonné.

- Lily, avec qui es-tu ?

- Je suis avec Harry, il attend son père. Harry je te présente mon mari, James Potter.

- Enchanté M. Potter.

James sourit d'un air heureux en regardant sa femme et puis examina Harry avec minutie.

- Moi de même Harry. Penses-tu que ton père arrivera bientôt ?

- Oui, il doit avoir finit à présent.

- Alors nous allons y aller, nous sommes déjà en retard. C'était un plaisir de parler avec toi. Au revoir.

Après un dernier sourire chaleureux de la part de Lilly, le couple s'éloigna lentement, happé par la foule.

Harry reprit son chemin pour retourner là où son père l'avait laissé. Lucius Malfoy l'attendait, en colère. Il le fixa quelques instants, puis lança :

- Quand je te dis t'attendre, tu attends! Cela fait bien dix minutes que je t'attends. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à obéir !

Harry rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il appréhendait le retour au manoir où la punition l'attendait. Lucius tolérait l'incompétence mais jamais, il ne tolérait la désobéissance.

Le transplanage fut bref. Le manoir des Malfoy se dressait devant eux, sa façade de pierres noires apparaissait menaçante. Un pressentiment de mauvais augure saisit Harry.

Un elfe leur ouvrit et les débarrassa de leur manteau.

- Monsieur le Maître, second jeune maître, vous êtes attendus dans le salon de réception.

Lucius Malfoy se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'arrière de la bâtisse, entraînant Harry à sa suite.

- Bonjour Bellatrix, lança Lucius, en entrant dans le salon de cristal indiqué par l'elfe.

- Harry, ajouta Lucius, viens-ici.

Le salon, d'une superficie importante, aux murs couverts de glaces de taille impressionnante sembla se resserrer sur le garçon. Le lourd lustre de cristal qui reflétait la lumière dans la pièce entière tintinnabulait dans le silence lugubre.

Harry fit un pas hésitant.

* * *

_Non loin de là, dans le laboratoire de la demeure, le professeur Grim releva la tête et interrompit subitement ses occupations._

_- Ainsi, c'est arrivé, pense-t-il. L'heure est venue. La mission du petit doit désormais être accomplie. _

_Le professeur sut que sa tâche auprès des Malfoy venait de prendre fin. Après toutes ces années de labeur auprès d'Harry, il allait devoir se trouver vers d'autres horizons._

_Abandonnant les lieux dans lesquels il avait passé tant d'heures, le demi-gobelin saisit le pendentif en cuivre qui ne quittait jamais son cou :_

_-Morphéus, Dieu notre Père à tous, murmura-t-il. Protège l'enfant. Les forces sont en marche._

_

* * *

_

- Approche, Harry, approche… lança Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry s'approcha lentement de sa tante, comme à regret.

Elle était avachie de tout son long dans le divan principal de la pièce. La sorcière observa silencieusement le garçon, puis lança, souriante :

- Harry, Harry. Un grand honneur t'a été fait. Tu quittes la famille Malfoy. A partir d'aujourd'hui, soit heureux de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_à suivre _


End file.
